The Lost Daughter
by RosaliEPierce
Summary: A legend has swirled among the Romans. A rumor so great, it could change the lives of Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Reyna forever. Will they be able to except the truth long hidden, or will it be a shock too much to handle? **Features also Frank, Hazel, Piper, and more!**
1. My Girlfriend Tries to Kill Me (PERCY)

~PERCY~

Tired. That was the way to describe how I felt at that point. Well, tired and groggy.

You see, I'd played capture the flag with the Hepheastus cabin against Annabeth, and well, let's just say she kicked my butt, which I didn't mind too much.

What was I complaining about then?

She'd kicked my butt in front of the Romans.

It would be fine, you see, had she kicked my butt in front of just the Greeks. That happened quite often. In fact, it happened so often that it was almost routine. I walked out of my cabin, get breakfast, then get my daily butt-kicking. It was just Annabeth's way of saying I love you.

But in front people as hardcore as the Romans. Well, that was a different story. Especially since people like Reyna and Octavian were in the audience.

They were the kind of people that expected constant strength. Especially if you were a son of Neptune, or Poseidon in my case.

_Then again, Annabeth's only trying to prove herself._ I thought.

Which was true.

You see, even though we'd defeated Gaea, or Terra if you're Roman, and commenced communications with the Roman camp, Annabeth still was often treated badly because of who her mom is. _Athena_.

Here in Camp Half-Blood, Athena was highly respected. She was, after all, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. And thankfully, we had lots of Athena kids to help out when we needed them.

The Romans aren't so thankful, unfortunately.

Because, to the Romans, she was Minerva, a goddess of crafts and arts. A VIRGIN goddess of crafts and arts. And, according to Annabeth, Romans took virgin vows seriously. Really seriously. Like, bury you alive seriously, as in the case of the Vestal Virgins. Thus, the Athena kids being treated badly by the Romans. Annabeth, especially, since she is the unannounced leader.

Which I consider crazy because Annabeth's the nicest person I know. That is, when she's not turning me black and blue.

I got to my cabin, finally, and stumbled down onto my bed, not even staying awake long enough to listen to my cyclops half-brother, long story, Tyson.

This, of course, turned out to be a big mistake for me.

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter, but hey, it's my first go 'round. The next chapter will be longer I swear. I hope it kept ya on your toes, and that you enjoyed it. Love y'all, and peace!**

_Note: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Tyson the Cyclops, Octavian__, and Reyna-and other related Percy Jackson related stuff in this story- do NOT belong to me. They belong to the incredibly talented Rick Riordan. I am not trying to steal his work! I am only just trying to create a spin-off from the series that has been in my head a LONG while and has just been begging to be released. Thank you._


	2. I Take an Unwanted Trip (PERCY)

~PERCY~

Let me just say: being a demigod, well, sucks.

Yes, I can control the sea. Yes, I can breathe underwater. But I get all of this at a cost.

I constantly have to look over my shoulder for monsters. And I have nightmares. Not just normal, I-can-escape-them-by-waking-up nightmares, but nightmares that usual tell what is going on, what will happen, or in this case, what has happened.

Very terrifying.

Today was no exception, unfortunately.

I dreamed I was in a hospital room, which already screamed not good. Nurses and other hospital workers walked around me, not noticing I was there, because, well, I wasn't. As was normal in a hospital, most everything around me was white. But something didn't feel normal about this room.

That's when I looked over at the sign. (Which took me a while to read because I'm dyslexic)

_Pre-Natal Intensive Care_

I had no idea what that meant, but I had the sickening feeling I was about to find out.

I went into the room (without my permission, of course) and saw that the room was like another hospital. However, there was one difference: babies cried and screamed. I went to a room down the hallway, again without my permission, and walked through the door.

In the room, a woman with bright blonde hair was sleeping. Her face was pale and drawn, but she was sleeping soundly. Nearby, I heard ragged breathing, and saw a sight that made me want to puke, or cry, or both.

There was a little baby in a small long cylinder-thingy. They were surrounded by lamps and covered in little suction cups with wires.

But the thing that made me sickest?

The baby was like a pile of skin. No chubby cheeks or bright eyes. Only too large, dull, half-closed ones that seemed to be struggling for life. I wish I could say they were beautiful, but I'd be lying if I did. They had a pink hat on which was the only indication that she was a girl

I walked towards her even though I didn't want to, and stared down at her.

She didn't look at me, or even acknowledge my presence. She was probably too focused on trying to get air.

I heard a light knock on the door, and looked up.

A familiar woman with dark brown hair and tanned skin walked in. She was dressed in a purple toga and blue-green sandals. Her eyes and circlet were a matching blue-green eyes. I would normally call the woman pretty, if not for the cold, hardness of her eyes.

I knew instantly she was a Roman goddess.

Her voice was equally cold.

"So, you're asleep, eh?" She told the sleeping woman. "I am not surprised. I'd do anything not to look at _that _anyways."

I realized she was talking about the little baby, and felt my blood boil. I wasn't the softest person in the world, but at least I had a heart.

She walked over to us, and her power and cold persona radiated off her skin.

"So, I finally get to meet his daughter. Why am I not surprised he's not here?" Her words were filled with sarcasm. "He's probably ashamed to look at you." Then a cruel smile crossed her lips. "At least now there will be no way he will claim you. You're too ugly and useless!"

Before I could fire off a few choice words at the Roman she-devil, my dream changed.

A woman with blonde hair and fair skin and deep, chocolate brown eyes was sitting on a porch swing, singing softly. It didn't take me long to figure out the woman in the hospital bed and this woman were one-and-the-same. Although this version of her looked much healthier.

She held a baby in her arms and was rocking it and singing softly. She had a French accent, and was singing in the language.

_Was that the same baby from before?_ I wondered.

It most likely was, but it was still shocking. The baby, like her mom, looked much healthier. And she was smiling, too.

I couldn't help but grin.

That is, until I saw a man walk out of the screen door.

He had sun tanned skin and was dressed in a purple button down shirt and khaki dress pants with some dark blue Roman style shoes. He had jet black hair and a small amount of matching stubble on his chin.

_Where have I seen that before?_

That's when he looked up at me.

And I looked back into my father's glowing sea-green eyes.


	3. Arguing with My Head on Reality (PERCY)

~PERCY~

I woke up covered in sweat and panting heavily. I looked outside and saw that it was still pitch black outside.

Meanwhile, my mind was in overdrive.

_No way. There is no way that the baby I saw in my dream could be my...my sister._ I forced the last two words out.

_But the evidence is right there! _A voice argued with me.

I shook my head in silent denial. The dream _had_ to be a mistake.

I quickly got up and walked out to my cabin out to the place where I could always think more clearly.

The Long Island Sound.

I sat on the beach as my head began to spin.

_I don't get it. Why would he...? When did he...? _I felt a mixture of anger and hurt built inside of me.

You see, deep down, the truth was: I didn't mind having another relative. After all, Frank was awesome. He was one of my closest friends. And even Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother, wasn't so bad.

But Frank was a distant relative. And Tyson was a Cyclops.

This girl was both a demigod AND my half-sibiling, which made it different somehow.

I knew that the gods and goddesses weren't faithful. Why do you think demigods had so many siblings? However, it was still kind of painful, knowing that my dad had loved my mom, and had even told her he would let her live in his palace with him, only to meet someone else.

I wanted to hate my sibiling, but I didn't.

I remembered her struggling for life, and the cold Roman goddess, and I remembered it wasn't her fault this had happened.

Once the hate I tried to muster disappeared, another million questions entered my head:

_How old was she? What did she look like? What was her mom's name? Did she know she was a demigod? Who-_

My train of thought was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Percy?"

I turned and saw Annabeth looking at me with a look of sleepy confusion on her face. I tried to grin, but I could only managed a weak sigh. Of course, having spent so much time with her-and having known her for so long, she read my facial expression like an open book.

I took a deep breath and said:

"I have another sibling. A demigod sibling."


	4. I Go Walking on the Beach (ANNABETH)

~Annabeth~

"I have a sibling. A demigod sibling."

I stared at him. I didn't think I would be out here, finding this out. I had only meant to come out of my cabin because I was feeling restless. I had wanted to go jogging, but then I had seen Percy sitting out at the beach. Before dawn. He always got up as late as possible.

Feeling worried, I had walked over, and was now hearing this.

"Like, a brother or sister?"

He sighed. I watched as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair, making it messier than before.

"A girl. A sister."

I swallowed, feeling my knees grow weak, as it hit me that there was yet another child of the 3 strongest gods. I tried to remain strong for him, though.

"H-how did you realize this?" I managed.

"I had a dream about it." he replied wearily.

My eyes widened. I asked:

"How old is she? What does she look like?-"

"I don't know, and from what I can tell, like her mom." he interrupted.

I wanted to ask what her mom looked like, but I could tell this was a touchy subject for him, so I didn't ask. After a moment of silence I said gently:

"C'mon Seaweed Brain."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where?"

"Walking."

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" I asked him with annoyance. Sometimes he could be so irritating.

He stood up and we began to walk along the beach, holding hands in contented silence. I couldn't help but remember when we'd had our underwater kiss. Hard to believe it was over a year ago. Over a year of dating.

_Wow._ I thought.

After a little while, when I was sure he was calm enough, I asked:

"Is she Greek or Roman?"

Normally the answer would be obvious: Greek. But ever since Jason Grace, a Roman son of Zeus- or Jupiter, as the Romans called him, told me he was Thalia's-a Greek demigod-little sister, I couldn't be so sure.

He took a deep breath and said quietly:

"I think she's Roman."

I stared at him.

"So she's the daughter of Neptune?"

"Yup."

Once more a time of silence began. I was the first to break it by asking:

"Are you OK, Seaweed Brain?" My voice was gently. "No pressure" is what I wanted to convey to him.

He hesitated, and I knew what he was thinking. Demigods were less likely to show weakness. You had to be strong at all times. The Greek half-bloods were more likely to do so than the Roman ones, but we still were bad at letting our feelings show.

"No I'm not." he admitted raggedly.

I felt sympathy wash over me. I was pretty much use to finding out I had tons of demigod siblings. It was routine, almost comforting, to know I had others like me. However, I understood that Percy was having a hard time accepting his dad had been with someone else. And that he had been in his Roman form while doing so. He had clearly thought, or hoped at least, that, besides Tyson, he was the only child of the sea god.

I turned him towards me and gave him a hug. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, and laid my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat and his salty sea smell. When I pulled away, I asked:

"Do you want to know more about her."

He stood there in silence, and I began to wonder if he'd heard me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, kind of." he seemed slightly startled.

"Then how's about we go find her?"

"What?! Annabeth, we can't-"

"Tommorrow at the camp fire we'll tell the camp about your dream. Then, we'll ask Chiron for a quest." I said, ignoring my boyfriend's protests.

"B-but this isn't quest-worthy!" he protested.

"Yes it is. After all, she is a demigod out in the mortal word. She is exposed to monsters. She needs to be brought here in order to be safe." I pointed out.

He sighed.

"We should get Jason to volunteer." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because he knows more about the Roman camp. He will be able to tell her more about the Romans then we can."

"Good point." Percy said, nodding. Even though we had started communicating with the Roman camp, we were far from experts about them.

"Well then, it's settled. We're going to find your sister."

* * *

**Oooh! A plan has been formed!**

**How will this go? Stay tuned for next time to find out!**

_**Reviews from Chapter 3:**_

_** wrenergade: Thanks! I am glad you enjoyed it! I hope you will continue to stick around!**_

_Note: As usual, I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything related to it. Same as Heroes of Olympus. All of this belongs to the incredibly talented Rick Riordan. I love his books and had to do a story about Percy and what would happen if he found out he had a sister. (Taking place after the two series) _


	5. The Oracle Pays Us A Visit (ANNABETH)

~ANNABETH~

The next day, I led my camp in the usual camp activities. I had fun, especially doing Combat Class because I went up against Octavian- I sure hate that guy, but the entire time I was only thinking of the camp fire that night. Going on a quest to find Percy's long-lost sister was, well, terrifying. Knowing that there was yet _another_ child of the sea god was chilling, to say the least. Add the fact that it's in his Roman form?

Well, let's just say it made me almost wish I had a spider crawling on me, that is, almost.

AND THEN, add on the fact that this plan had so many holes that it should be called swiss cheese, was even worse. Percy's sister could hate us. Chiron could forbid us from going, although that hasn't stopped us from going in the past. She could be too young to find. She could be too _old _ to find. After all, demigod dreams were not always the clearest in the world.

However, I mustered up the courage to go to the fire that night.

_For Percy. For Percy._ I reminded myself, as I walked with my cabin down to the pit where it was to be held.

Thank goodness, everyone was in good spirits. So good, that the fire was at record height, and the other cabins, exempting the Romans, were actually singing along to the songs the Apollo cabin led us in.

After about three songs, I looked over at Percy. He gave a slight head nod.

It was time.

Taking a deep breath, in order to give myself a split second to think about what I was going to say-and to control my crazed nerves, I stood up.

I didn't even have to tell everyone to be quiet in order for them to grow quiet.******

Deciding to come right out and say it, I spoke:

"Percy and I want to go on a quest."

There were shocked gasps. Chiron silenced everyone with a few stomps of one of his front hooves. Then he spoke to me, his voice filled with confusion:

"Why, my child? There seems to be no threats."

"Well, er, no, but P-percy-" I tried to stammer out the words, but Percy, clearly sensing my need for help, stood up and finished for me. His voice was surprisingly calm and cool, not at all like last night.

"I have a sister. A Roman sister."

Now there were not only shocked gasps, but shocked whispers as well. A few were yelling. Chiron looked both surprised and understanding.

"The satyrs, or fauns in the case of the Romans," he gave a respectful nod in the direction of the Roman section of demigods, "are normally the ones to help demigod children." he told us.

I was about to protest, to even beg him to let us go, when Percy replied:

"I saw her birth in a dream. I think my dad wants me to find her."

Chiron rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of my closest friends, came forward. Her normally emerald eyes were glowing.

The oracle was here.

_"Daughter of the trident lost by design,_

_confused by sea's jealousy._

_A dream and lightening to help two find_

_eagle's born sent out to bring back one stolen wrongly."_

She finished and started to slump over, when two people from the Hecate cabin helped her to her chair to rest.

We all were silent until Percy said:

"We should go. And Jason," he turned to the child of the sky god, "I need you to go with us."

He nodded in reply, seeming to not be surprised by this, although his face was strangely pale, as if something were bothering him.

We looked at Chiron, waiting for the centaur's decision.

"The oracle has spoken. It is clear this quest is destined by the Fates to go on. And who am I to stop the will of the Fates? I grant you right to go. For now, you must all get some rest. You will need to leave early. The rest of you need to rest up for tomorrow's activites."

As everyone began to stand up and leave, I walked over to Percy and Jason.

"We should meet in front of Thalia's tree. Agreed?"

The two nodded and Percy said:

"We should be going; we need the sleep. Annabeth, I'll walk you to your cabin."

"OK." Jason and I replied.

Percy and I headed in one direction and Jason in the other. As Percy took my hand to walk me back to the Athena cabin, I couldn't help but think of Jason's reaction to the news. He seemed to be worried about something. He was strangely silent the entire time. And when stood up, he seemed pretty shaken up, looking as if he were going to throw up any second.

"You OK?" Percy asked me.

I quickly realized we were standing in front of my cabin because we were no longer walking.

"Not really." I admitted, looking down.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we'll find her and bring her back here." Percy said to me softly, lifting my chin up gently.

"But remember those lines of the prophecy, like-"

"Shh. Whatever happens, it happens." He told me softly.

He then pressed his lips to mine and I felt that warm, familiar buzzing sensation in my stomach. My head became light and everything around me faded away. I closed my eyes to enjoy it as much as possible.

When we pulled away, he said:

"Goodnight Annabeth. I love you."

His words made me feel like I could jump to the moon.

"Goodnight Percy. I love you too." I told him, my voice coming out soft and mushy.

He gave me one last smile and left.

_Whatever happens, happens._ I told myself.

If only I could feel as confident as my words sounded.

* * *

****I figured that since Annabeth was so popular and respected she would easily command attention. Wouldn't you agree?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next chapter, 'cause I can't wait to write it! :)**

_**No reviews from chapter 4, so...yeah...**_

**Well, on that note, bye guys! :D**


	6. To the South We Go(ANNABETH)

~ANNABETH~

That night, I slept peacefully and dreamlessly, which should have made me happy, but considering the fact that we were going on a quest, only scared me even more than if I'd actually had a dream.

As planned, after getting in the shower and putting on a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, sneakers, and jeans, along with my red backpack that I used for quests, I met Percy and Jason at Thalia's tree. Both seemed incredibly jumpy and high-strung. Their eyes were blood-shot, and their faces were pale.

Clearly they'd had dreams last night.

"So, where to?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light and easy, even though that really wasn't possible.

"I don't-" Percy started, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Mobile, Alabama." He croaked.

"What?" both Percy and I asked, looking at him as if he were nuts.

"Mobile, Alabama. That's where she lives." his voice was hoarse.

"How do you know that?" Percy demanded.

At these words, a look of confusion and pain came to his face. He grabbed his forehead as if having a massive headache.

"I don't know."

Percy glared at him. "How could you not know?"

"I just don't OK?!" Jason cried in frustration.

Percy looked like he was going to snap something at him, but I stepped in, knowing that things could get ugly. Two Big-Three demigods were not ones you wanted to see angry.

"It's OK. All that matters is that we know where. We can find out how later."

Percy glared at Jason a moment longer, before stomping ahead of us. Into the mortal world. Jason was about to walk, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You better not be hiding something, Jason," I told him, my voice coming out in a low hiss, "because this quest is really important to Percy, and if I find out you know something about his sister that your not saying, I will make you regret it. Got it?"

Jason's face went even paler. He knew me well enough to know that I wasn't lying, or that it was just a threat. It was a warning.

He nodded, and I let go of his shoulder. I began to walk forward, when I heard Jason call my name.

I turned around and looked at him. He hesitated, then said:

"Never mind."

I nodded, albeit feeling suspicious, and walked into the mortal world. I soon heard his footsteps behind me.

We soon took a cab to the nearest airport, and bought tickets once we got there. It look a little while, seeing as we had some metal in our pockets, and had to hide our weapons from the security guards, but soon we were sitting in the terminal, at least Jason and I were.

Percy would be travelling by sea. The Mississippi River was near Alabama, and we knew it was the safest option. After all, Zeus (or Jupiter) was not cool with Percy travelling in his territory, seeing as he was son of Poseidon.

_I wonder if Percy's sister has to deal with that problem._ I thought.

Most likely.

Percy would be meeting us at the Bel-Air Mall, a popular store in Mobile (or so its website said). We'd have to wait for him for a little while. He'd travel by pegasus from the Mississippi River. (Percy had informed Blackjack of our plan, who had heartily agreed since he was pretty close to the child of the sea god.)

And so, soon we were flying. We were trying to conserve cash, so we were flying in coach class. I pulled out a piece of gum, chewing on it to keep my ears from popping. I looked over at Jason who had leaned his head against the chair and was snoozing, although seeming alittle disturbed, not uncomfortable at all.

_Lucky. _I thought.

I busied myself by pulling out Daedalus' computer, since I was unable to sleep, and flipping through some of the architectual files that were stored on here. Ever since Daedalus had given it to me, I have been practically memorizing what he put on here. His works are incredible.

Before I knew it, the pilot was announcing that we were going to land in 5 minutes. I quickly smacked Jason the arm who jumped in his seat.

"We're about to land." I told him.

He nodded, and yawned, waking himself up. His eyes looked blood-shot and his face pale still, even though he'd been for almost 2 1/2 hours, which was how long the trip lasted.

"You OK?" I asked him in concern. He looked pretty rough.

He nodded and gave me a smile that I knew was fake, however I didn't press for answers, knowing it wouldn't help.

Soon we had gotten off our airplane and were heading out of the airport. The sound of people's voices mingled with the smell of the food from the food court. My stomach gurgled. I had forgotten to get breakfast.

As if reading my mind, Jason said:  
"We should probably head to the food court when we get to the mall."

I nodded in agreement and once we got there we stopped by McDonalds to get some food.

Once we ate, we went out in front of the mall to wait for Percy.

_Let's hope Jason's right about this._ I couldn't help but think, because if he were wrong, our whole quest would be either delayed or ruined.

Just great.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**What's up with Percy and Jason?**

**Stay tuned to find out! :D**

_**There were no reviews from chapter 5.**_

**See ya later! :)**


	7. Questions I Can't Answer (JASON)

~JASON~

Percy arrived about thirty minutes to an hour after we got outside after eating. His pegasus whinied, neighing and knickering softly.

"Thanks Black. I owe you one." Percy said.

The horse neighed and tossed its head, as if saying: _Yeah, you_ _do! _

Percy simply chuckled softly, then said:

"Get on back to Camp. People are beginning to stare. I don't want to have to deal with a policeman or something. And tell the stableworkers you should get a bucket of apples. And oats." he said to the pegasus, giving him a head rub of appreciation, who neighed happily, before rising in the sky and flying away.

Once he was out of sight, Percy asked:

"So where do we start?"

"In 320 Daphne Street. It's in a neighborhood called Oak Acres, which is about 30 minutes from here." I blurted out.

Percy and Annabeth stared at me.

"How did you know that?!" Percy demanded, his voice angrier than the last time.

I looked at Annabeth, silently pleading for her help. She understood, thankfully, and told Percy:

"Would you rather ask questions or get on with what we came here for?"

Percy opened his mouth to protest, when Annabeth said:

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, let's go."

She grabbed his hand, before he could protest, and the two walked ahead. Thankfulness washed over me. That is, until Annabeth looked at me with an expression that said:

_We're talking about this later!_

I inwardly groaned.

_Wonderful, just wonderful! _I thought.

I didn't know how to explain the dreams I had, or the knowledge about Percy's sister I had. It was as if my amnesia had come back somehow, making it impossible to figure out how I knew all of this.

When Percy had said he had a Roman demigod sister, it had triggered something. Something that I couldn't figure out.

I knew what my name was, who my friends were, and where I had come from. I knew who Thalia and my family were, so I clearly didn't have amnesia.

But then why did I feel like I knew Percy's sister, when I didn't?

And I didn't, then why was I able to tell where she lived?

And the dreams that I had, how did I explain those?

The first I'd had was last night, after the campfire. I'd had once of those dreams where you are seeing it, but aren't actually there.

I had dreamed of the inside of fairly small house. The carpet was soft and the smell of coffee hung in the air, the fire in the fireplace crackling softly, making the place warm and, well, home-like. A woman with bright blonde hair, that was pulled up into a long ponytail, and deep chocolate eyes was singing softly. She had a white blouse and jeans on, and was going barefoot. She had been cooking something in a small kitchen. Her words were in English, but her accent was a thick French. Her voice was clear and beautiful:

_Sweet lullaby,  
let you dream  
of things so sweet,  
oh little one,  
remember me._

She had switched to humming the rest of the song, which sounded more like a lullaby to me.

I couldn't help but wish that she had been the mother I'd had, instead of the one I actually got. I could barely remember mine, and from what Thalia-my sister-told me, she wasn't the greatest person in the world, to say the least.

Suddenly, a little girl bounced down the stairs. She had paler skin than her mother but the same chocolate brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, just as her mom's was. She was wearing a sleeveless olive green shirt and jeans with black combat boots. The girl was only about 4 or 5, but her clothes, and the look of determination and leadership, made her look as if she were 16 or 17. When she spoke, she had a thick southern accent, although she spoke partially in French:

"_Maman_, can you fix two cups of coffee for us, _s'il vous plait_?"

"_Bebe_, you know how hyper you get on it."

"But it's good!"

"No_, _but I will fix you some hot chocolate, _D'accord_?"

"Fine." she said, sounding reluctant.

The woman had nodded and turned back to the food she had been cooking, which smelled so good, that if I'd had a stomach, it would have growled. And that's when I'd woken up.

Random huh?

The second dream, which was on the plane to Alabama, had been the same. A random dream that shouldn't have scared me, but did. The only difference between the first and second dream was that, in the second dream, a female's voice had echoed in my mind:

_"You will be the one to guide them to her..."_

"Jason, are you OK?"

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Annabeth, and I realized I had walked to a sign that said:

_Oak Acres of Mobile: Come on in!_

I felt my stomach jump, but I walked over to them, who were on the other side of the gate, and said, after a deep breath:

"Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I write only for y'allz enjoyment!**

****I know your probably wondering: "Why Alabama?" The answer: Alabama is one of those "fly over" states that's not as well known as, say, Kentucky or Tennessee, so I figured it should have SOMETHING, you know?**

**I know you guys are thinking: "Evy, when are you EVER going to introduce Percy's sister. We are tired of waiting!" Well, don't worry. The wait is for a reason. (And it's not to drive you all nuts! XD)**

**Well, bye guys! :D**


	8. Note: Chimeras Danger (JASON)

~JASON~

We walked into the neighborhood and turned left at a crossroads to go to Daphne Street. We walked as Annabeth counted off the numbers.

"301...302..."

Jason wanted to yell in anger. He wanted to sprint down the road until he got to Percy's sister's house.

_She's not even __my__ sister! _He reminded himself.

"318...319...320...Here it-" Annabeth started, but then stopped.

"Why are you-" Jason didn't finish his statement as he looked at the house.

It was partially burned, and partially falling apart.

"Oh gods..." Annabeth managed weakly.

Jason glanced over at Percy, whose face was deathly white. He looked like he was going to pass out. Jason felt like he was going to cry.

_Please, _he prayed, _please let her be OK._

The silence was first broken by Annabeth:

"Well, we should go in."

Jason swallowed. He looked over at Percy, who nodded.

They walked into the house and looked around. Jason once more felt sick. Everything was like in his dream. However, everything was now thrown about or burned. The smell of smoke filled the air.

"GO AWAY!" They heard a feminine voice shriek. They all froze.

Then a roar filled the air, along with a blood-curdling scream.

"YOU FLIPPIN' JERKWAD!"

Another roar. Then, a girl raced down the stairs. She was small in size and her dark blonde hair was all over the place. Her clothes had blood stains and was burned slightly.

She looked at them, her chocolate brown eyes drilling holes.

"If you three don't mind, I'd like a little help!"

They simply stared.

"Oh fine!" she cried.

There was a roar, and then a lion-serpent-goat came running down the stairs. To their absolute shock, instead of running away, she launched herself at the creature. She jumped on its back, and finally Jason managed to get out of his shock enough to take out his gladius and help her. He dove at the creature and stabbed it in between the eyes, albeit after getting thrown against the wall. Jason was vaguely aware of Percy summoning the water to help and Annabeth trying to distract the creature. Finally, the creature fell to the ground and exploded into dust, covering them all.

Jason panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, that was one way of meetin', don't y'all think?" The blonde haired girl's voice rang in his ears.

Every nerve in his body began to jump. It was like when he saw Thalia. The numb shock, and complete awareness. The need to hug her, yet being so scared to even look at her. He finally, after a moment, managed to look at her.

She looked eerily the same as in his dream, but incredibly different. Of course, she had grown taller, but her face was still that hard look of determination. Just like in his dream, she wore a sleeveless muscle shirt, although brown instead of green, and some dark jeans. She wore matching brown combat boots.

He looked down at her arm.

And he had to swallow down the bile that filled his throat.

_SPQR_

_8 marks_

_And a trident tattoo._

"Y-you're, you're her." Percy's voice jerked him back to reality.

The southern girl looked at him. Her eyes widened. Her face paled.

"Oh my gosh..." she whispered.

"You're my sister." Percy croaked.

She stared at him for a moment. Then, she rushed up to him and threw her arms around him. Jason saw Percy close his eyes, looking like he was going to cry. Both were shaking. From what Jason could see, his sister was calm, besides that.

Jason felt a smile come to his face. He glanced at Annabeth and saw she was doing the same.

Percy pulled away after a moment.

"H-how did you know?" he asked her.

She swallowed, and said:

"A girl came to me in a dream. She had a a purple and brown dress on. Glowing red eyes. She was tending a fire, was actually touching it. Said she wanted me to find what I had lost."

Annabeth and Percy looked at eachother.

"Hestia?" he managed.

"No, Vesta." Jason said. He'd met the Roman version of the goddess of the hearth before. She was pretty nice.

"I'd normally say y'all are a bunch of lunatics, but considerin' I just fought a lion-goat-snake, I am willing to accept that."

"A chimera." Annabeth muttered. Percy's sister smiled.

"OK, well, I know you're my brother and all, but I don't know your name or-" she stopped as her eyes went wide.

She was looking at me.

"Are you OK?" Percy asked, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. She walked slowly up to me.

"I-it's you. I-I c-can't...sh-she...h-how...w-who..?" she gulped.

I felt my knees grow weak, and my stomach clench.

"J-Jason Grace, but-"

"How do you two know each other?" Percy demanded.

She stared at me a moment longer. Then she turned to Percy.

"Vesta said I'd find someone from what I'd lost. She said it would be a blonde with blue eyes that had the eagle on his arm."

Percy gaped at her as I felt the word spin.

_What has she lost? How am I a part of it?_ Jason thought.

"What exactly have you lost?"

"My memories." The girl replied.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOSH. Did not see that coming.**

**XD Yes, I did. I am writing this! :)**

**Silly me...**

_**Once again no reviews...**_


	9. She's Got Amnesia SIGH (JASON)

~JASON~

"You lost your memories?!" Percy cried.

"All of them except my name." his sister replied.

"What is your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Alpha Trevors, but y'all can call me 'Aly' for short."

"Alpha?" I managed, trying not to be sick as the name rang through my head.

"Yup."

"How do you know you've lost your memories?"

"Well, I began to figure it out a month ago when I was thinking back to my first day of Kindergarten and couldn't remember. I thought it was odd, but dismissed it as a fluke. However, I would try to remember other things, like, learnin' how to ride a bike or learnin' how to swim, and I realized I couldn't remember."

"Why didn't you ask your mom?" Percy asked.

"Because my mom is my adoptive parent. She adopted me when I was 8, which is the first memory I have, but she said I was already enrolled in the elementary school near here, so I had to have gone to Kindergarten, even if I was in a foster home, which I can't remember either." she responded.

_Eight...the number on her arm..._ I thought numbly. Percy brought me out of my thoughts before I could take them anywhere.

"Wait, your mom isn't your birth mom?"

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. The look on her face said: _Your pushing too far!_

"It's OK. And no, she wasn't."

"Why do you say 'wasn't'-?" then he stopped.

His sister's eyes filled with pain.

"The chimera killed her." she croaked hoarsely. She didn't cry, but did look upset. Really upset. I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh gods.." Annabeth whispered. She reached out and gave her a hug.

Aly stiffened, but then hugged her back.

"Thanks," she whispered, then, after a moment, said: "Can we get out of here? I can't look at this place anymore. It's too painful."

"OK. We can take you back to Camp Half-Blood. It's awesome!" Percy said.

She nodded, then said:

"I am going to need some clothes. Obviously, mine are out of commission."

"We can go by the store and get you some." Annabeth said.

"I don't have any money." Aly said.

"We do." Percy said.

"Guys, I just met y'all. I can't take y'all's money."

I couldn't help but grin.

"C'mon, let us help you." I said.

"Fine. But on one condition: I want to your names," Then she turned to Percy, "and I wanna know how we're related, and how you were able to shoot water outta that sink without touching the faucet."

We all nodded.

"Anything else?" Percy asked, his tone teasing.

"A million bucks?" Aly asked jokingly.

I couldn't help but laugh, as did Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry, sis, but that won't be happening."

"Aw, dang it!" she cried, laughing, as we began to walk out of the house.

"Wait! Don't we need to go by the hospital? You're really hurt!" I felt a strange sense of concern wash through me.

"I'm fine." she said irritably.

"Let me give you some ambrosia." Percy said.

He gestured to Annabeth, who nodded and pulled out a thermos.

"Ambrosia. The drink of the gods. It can heal wounds." she said.

We all looked her at her in surprise. She looked mystified.

"How'd I know that?"

"Maybe you read it in a book?" Percy said, shrugging.

"Maybe." she muttered, although she sounded as unconvinced as I felt.

He handed her the thermos and she unscrewed the cap and drank.

"Not too much." Percy warned.

After a few sips, she screwed the top back on the thermos and handed it to Annabeth, who put it in the backpack on her back.

Aly's wounds began to heal, and her face seemed to glow.

"Much better." she said, grinning.

"Now lets go to the store to get you some nice clothes." Annabeth said, as we all left the burnt house.


	10. I Just Don't Know (ALY)

~ALY~

Exhaustion rang through her head, and made the rest of her body numb. However, she was determined not to show it to her new friends. After, all one of those friends happened to be her new brother.

_And the other one is kinda freaking me out!_ She thought.

It wasn't that he was mean. No, he was quite nice actually. But something about him just, well, irked her. Every time she looked at him a feeling like she knew him went through her head, even though she didn't. Or at least she didn't think she did.

_Amnesia sucks._ she thought.

She tried to concentrate on the movement of her brother's lips and the vibration his voice gave off when he spoke. This was the only way she could "hear" him, after all, since she was deaf. Not deaf like I-can't-hear-very-well, but actually deaf. She'd always been, at least as far as she knew. Her mom had told her it was from some long named medical condition. The same medical condition that had made her limp when she walked. However, ever since she could remember as well, which was from when she was eight years old, she'd always been able to feel people through the vibrations they gave off, from their walking to their voices. Her mom had always teased that she could never scare her on Halloween because of it. Which was true, but still funny.

She couldn't see the vibrations, but could feel them. They resonated through her. The only person who knew about them were her and her mom. Most just thought she just read lips, which she could.

Percy's voice gave off long, but quick vibrations. The kind that made you want to close your eyes to feel them. Kind of like a bell, but deeper.

She didn't know how Percy-that was her brother's (by her father, apparently Neptune) name-would take that she was deaf.

Most people began to treat her like a baby, as if she were stupid. Others dismissed her, pushing her to the side and ignoring her. So, she wouldn't say anything.

"Aly?" Percy had asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Did you hear me?"

"What did you say?" she asked, feeling kind of stupid.

She hated the vibrations her own voice gave off. They sounded too long, too uneven, kind of like when someone was playing a fiddle badly.

"Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I just don't." she said with a shrug.

That wasn't exactly the truth, however. She didn't wear shoes because it was harder to feel the vibrations of others, thus making her feel like the world was on mute. Her mom had tried to make her wear them, but when she'd put them on her, she would always take them off. So, Lily-that was Aly's adoptive mom-had stopped trying.

_I'd wear shoes for years to have you back! _Aly silently told her mom, as she felt pain fill her and threaten to spill over in her eyes. She didn't release them, though. Aly knew her brother-and Annabeth (the blonde-headed girl with the grey eyes who was the daughter of Athena) and Jason (the freaky, mysterious, boy with the stormy blue eyes)- would not judge her for it, but something held her back from doing so. A sense of pride.

The 3 walked into a store, and Aly showed them the size clothes she wore. She hated how short she was. For a fifteen year old, she looked more like twelve. That-and the awesome way it looked- was why she preferred leather jackets, dark jeans, and combat boots. The style said:  
_hardcore and ready to kick your butt._

"Grab what you like. Just don't go overboard." Annabeth told her, smiling at the last sentence.

"Got it." Aly replied, grinning as well.

"Since girls are shopping, we are going to be here for hours." Percy joked to Jason, who snickered.

Aly and Annabeth smacked the two, who yelped in pain. Aly grabbed some leather jackets, jeans, and combat boots, as well as grabbing some sleeveless shirts to wear underneath. She loved to show off her arms because she was stronger than most girls her age.

She went into a changing room to try some of the clothes on. When she got in a stall, she heard a small "clink" as something fell out of her pocket. Curious, she bent to pick it up. She didn't think she had put anything in her pockets.

In fact, she knew she hadn't put anything in her pockets.

She looked at the dropped object in her hand and her blood went cold as ice.

Because there was a silver necklace with a purple stone with blue lines running through it.

Glowing blue lines.

Words ran through her head that Vesta-the Roman goddess of the hearth, who had appeared in her dream-had told her:

"_You have been stolen. Reclaim yourself. Prove your worth. Show them why I have chosen you."_

It didn't freak her out that she was the Roman daughter of the god of the sea. It didn't freak her out that she had a brother that was the son of the Greek version of her father. It didn't freak her out that a goddess who could control fire had came into her dream.

But this necklace did. Jason, son of Jupiter, did. Vesta herself did.

Why?

Because all of them she felt she had seen before. All of them she felt like she was supposed to know, but every time she tried to figure out how, she got a headache the size of Texas.

She trembled as she put the necklace on. The stone was warm against her skin. She had completely forgotten about trying on her clothes now.

"I'll do it; I don't know how, but I will. I'll reclaim myself. I'll prove my worth. For me. For you." she whispered to the silence of the dressing stall, and to the goddess she didn't know, but who had faith in her.

She grabbed her clothes absent-mindedly and walked out of the stall, mentally preparing herself for the questions her brother, and her friends, were going to ask.


	11. Furies are Now Cashiers (ALY)

~ALY~

I walked outside, and as I expected, Percy and Annabeth bombarded me with questions.

"Where did you get that? How is it glowing?" just to name a few.

However, Jason was strangely silent.

I looked up at his face. He was staring at something. For a moment, I thought it was me or the necklace, but then I realized it was my arm, the tattoo on it.

I looked down at it, and put my hand over it.

Percy had explained to me that it meant that I was part of Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood. He had then shown me his own tattoos. Apparently, he was part of both camps. A praetor, or leader, in fact.

_Praetor. Camp_ _Jupiter. _The both words struck me hard. I didn't know why.

Stupid Amnesia.

Jason cleared his throat.

"Erm, sorry." he said, looking away from me.

"It's cool." I had replied.

We stood in silence, until Percy said:

"We should be going. We've gotta get these clothes paid for and get a taxi to the airport near here. Camp Half-Blood's in California." Percy said.

"I don't feel comfortable flying." I said slowly.

It was true. I never liked to fly. Something about it always frightened me. Very badly, in fact.

I waited for Percy and the others to laugh, but instead Annabeth said:

"It's because your a child of Poseid-er, Neptune. You aren't supposed to fly in Zeus-er, Jupiter's-territory."

"Oh. Well then, how am I supposed to get to the camp if I can't fly there?"

"You'll go by water." Percy told me, as if this were completely normal.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious.

"How do we do that? Going from the Gulf of Mexico to the, well, whatever body of water is near the camp would take forever. California is over a thousand miles away." I told him.

"First of all, it's the Long Island Sound, and second, you'd be surprised at how fast it is when your the child of Poseidon-or Neptune."

I nodded.

"I'm going to need a change of clothes." I said, as I began to choose which outfit I'd wear.

"No need." Percy said, smiling slightly. "It's another benefit given to us by our dad. We don't get wet in water."

"Yes we do." I told him. "I get wet taking a shower."

"That doesn't count." he told me.

I sighed, but nodded, going to the counter to pay for the clothes. Annabeth, Percy, and Jason followed behind me.

The lady behind the counter had her back turned. She had greasy, white curly hair and kind of smelled, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Excuse me, _madame_, but do you mind ringing up these clothes for me?" I asked as politely as I could.

She said something I couldn't understand because she was turned. I couldn't read her lips to know what she said. Probably that she was willing to help me.

Even before she turned, I knew something was wrong. The vibrations of her voice were too short, too choppy. I felt chills run down my back. The hairs on my neck

And that's when she turned.

"Would you like to pay for that in cash or death? she hissed, smiling to reveal long, yellow teeth and a leathery, dirty face.

"A Fury!" Percy cried, as the creature stretched out her wings.

"Aw shoot!" I yelled.

"Run!" Jason cried.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took off running as if my feet were on fire.

I heard the fury shriek.

"I'll get you yet!" she cried.

"Even worse, it's Mrs. Dodds!" Percy screamed.

I was too freaked out to ask.

We ran to one of the buildings and hid, panting. I managed to gasp:

"What do we do?"

"You and Percy need to get to the Gulf!" Annabeth said.

"We're not leaving y''all behind!" I cried.

"We're not." Percy said. "We're going to fight her using the Gulf!"

"In case you don't know, I don't know how to fight. Or use water to fight!"

"Just do it!" Percy cried.

I forced myself not to argue with his "Spontaneous Fighting Abilities" plan.

"What about you two?!" I then asked Annabeth and Jason.

"We'll bring her to you." Annabeth said.

"But you two could be killed."

"Same as usual." Jason said with a grin.

I was about to protest when I felt the sharp, choppy vibrations of the Fury's voice. I couldn't understand what she said, because she wasn't in my field of vision to read her lips, but it was loud, judging from the fact that my head rang by the vibrations.

"C'mon!" Percy yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me after him.

We ran as fast as we could. Normally, with my limp, I couldn't run as fast as most, but at that moment I was running about as fast as Percy.

Being close to death does that to you, I guess.

We finally made it to a huge body of water, thankfully. The sign said:

_The Gulf of Mexico:_

_come enjoy the beach!_

I looked at Percy in surprise.

"I didn't know...we were that...close." I was panting.

"We...weren't. We just ran...for our lives..." He panted.

Soon I felt the vibrations of the Fury's voice.

"Get ready!" Percy told me.

I nodded, feeling my stomach grow into knots.

When the Fury came into my field of view, I saw her face was half burned and that her movements were jerkier. I looked at Percy as he said:

"Jason must have paralyzed her with lightening."

I saw also that Annabeth and Jason were slashing and hacking her with swords. Percy took out a pen and uncapped it. It changed into a goldish-brown sword with some kind of writing on the side. I stared at it until the vibrations of his voice jerked through me, his face telling me I needed to do something.

I ripped the necklace off of my neck and charged.


	12. Memories Gained(ALY)

~ALY~

As I charged at the demonic bird-lady, I felt my brain switch to automatic. It was as if my body knew what my mind didn't: how to fight.

I couldn't really remember what happened, or how we managed to destroy the crazy beast, but I did remember the roar of the Gulf, shouts of anger, and bird-like screams.

The next thing I knew, we were all covered in a gold dust and the Fury-apparently named Mrs. Dodds- was gone.

Annabeth and Jason were doubled over panting-and covered in water. Percy and I were dry and surprisingly not tired.

"Tha-that..-" I managed, but words failed me.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Percy asked me, a small grin spreading over his face. Jason and Annabeth were not grinning, however.

"H-how...?" Jason managed, his eyes wide.

I followed his gaze to my hand and felt my stomach grow heavy.

_The necklace I had ripped off was now a sword._

It was a dark purple as the necklace had been, and like the necklace, had blue glowing lines running through it.

"Oh..." Annabeth started.

"My..." Percy managed.

"Gods." they finished together. Their eyes were wide and their mouths ajar.

I swallowed hard, as I felt my head begin to ache badly. I doubled over in pain as flashes of images and words popped into my head:

_"This, my _bebé_, will give you strength."_ A blonde-haired, brown eyed, woman told me, as she handed me the necklace.

_"Cool! Where'd you get that?!" _A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, who looked eerily like Jason, exclaimed.

_"It's name is _donum_." _A man with stunning ocean sea-green eyes said.

_"You have power unimaginable. Use it well."_ A 12-year old girl with red eyes, who I now knew as Vesta, told me.

I panted heavily, as my mind tried to process what I had just seen. I heard Percy's voice vibrate through my head.

I managed to straighten up enough to look at his lips. He said:

"Aly? Aly?! You OK?"

"Y-yeah." I managed to stammer, even though in truth I felt like I was going to spew up my guts at any moment.

"That was so weird." Annabeth muttered.

"Th-the fight must h-have got to me." I lied.

"But Jason did the same thing as you." Percy said in confusion. "He doubled over groaning; he was holding his head."

I swallowed.

"Say what now?" I managed, as I turned to Jason. His face was pale and drawn.

"It wasn't just the fight," Jason whispered weakly, "I saw images, heard voices. It was like when I was getting my memories back, but ten times stronger, and ten times more painful."

Annabeth and Percy looked at me.

"What did you see?" Percy asked, his voice husky.

I managed to explain what I had seen without puking, although I could feel a cold sweat break out on my forehead.

Turning to Annabeth, Percy switched to another language that I couldn't understand.

The two went back-and-forth for a little bit, seeming to be in an argument.

"Wh-what are they saying?" I asked Jason, whispering so they wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," He replied, "They're speaking Ancient Greek."

"Ancient Greek?!" I croaked.

He nodded.

I opened my mouth to state how absolutely impossible this was, when Percy turned to me. He spoke in English. His face was unreadable.

"We need to be on our way to Camp. Let's go."

I wanted to protest, but his expression said that wouldn't be a good idea, so I walked out to sea.

I looked back at Annabeth and Jason, who gave me a smile and a wave.

Despite my nervousness, I was exhilarated. I felt strangely powerful and strong, as if I belong here. Even more so with the sword, that had turned back into a necklace, around my neck.

I looked at Percy, who was next to me.

It was time to head off.


	13. Riding the Waves (PERCY)

**Note: I am making some edits. The FF website won't let me save the edits on each document, so I am going to tell you what they are on here: **

**-I keep saying Aly wears combat boots. However, I then said she doesn't wear shoes at all. This is stupidity on my part, my bad. Let's just go with that she has never worn shoes, even though her adoptive mom has begged her to do so. However, she does wear cloth that is wrapped around the middle of her feet. (This is significant, for two reasons, one of which you have already found out, the other you will find out later.)**

**-Also, I put that Aly has her first memory at age of 8, but then I said she has eight marks on her arm. I cannot tell you why this doesn't make sense (although you might already know why). I am changing the mark number to 4. This certain number is important, for the reason which you will once again find out later.) **

**Hehe, so many foreshadowings..**

* * *

~PERCY~

I closed my eyes and allowed the waves to carry us forward. I heard Aly gasp in surprise. I didn't know why, considering the wave she summoned while we were fighting that Fury. (Who, unfortunately, was Mrs. Dodds- my old math teacher. Don't ask...)

By the way, when I say "big" waves, I mean pee-your-pants big.

The way she had looked during that fight was, well, frightening. It was exactly what a Roman should have looked like during battle:

Fierce and warlike.

There was a confidence and a determination in her eyes that was even greater, and scarier, than normal.

She had handled the waves as if they were a very part of her. The earth had even shaken.

"Percy?"

I looked over and saw that Aly was looking at me with worry.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm good." I lied.

_Announcer: And the grand prize for the world's greatest actor goes to..Percy Jackson!_

Her intense brown eyes seemed to be able to pull out everything I wasn't saying.

I gulped.

She shook her head as if denying herself the words she wanted to tell me.

A moment of silence passed. During that time, I looked over at my new sister. She had turned her head forward, and the sun glinted off her pale skin. The light breeze whippled her hair. Her dark eyes gleamed with a calm joy.

"I've got a game we could play, if you want to hear it, that is." I told her, trying to break the silence.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at me.

I repeated the question.

"Sure." she replied.

"OK, we have to see who can propel themselves the farthest. Whoever does so wins." I told her.

It wasn't the greatest game in the world, I know, but I was tired of the seriousness. I wasn't to have some form of fun friendship with her, since we were related.

"You're on, Jackson!" she said smirking.

I closed my eyes and that familiar stomach twist came to me. The next thing I new I was flying through the air.

I managed to gracefully, and painfully, land hard on my stomach.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Aly?" I said worriedly.

Suddenly, I saw Aly go flying through the air and land about a few inches behind me.

"HA!" I yelled in triumph.

"Shut it, _Seaweed Brain_." She said Annabeth's nickname for me teasingly.

I felt my face grow about 5000 degrees hotter than normal.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Aw c'mon!" She called out with amusement.

"Aly-" I started, half-jokingly, half-annoyed, but then stopped as I saw something begin to form out of the water behind her.

"Uhh, Aly-" I started, feeling my stomach churn and my neck hair stand on end.

Before I could figure out who, or what, it was, I blacked out.


	14. I Meet the Goddess of Salt (PERCY)

~PERCY~

I awoke with a massive headache and a aching back.

_What the heck?_ I wondered groggily.

Then I remembered.

I was floating on the Gulf. I had been knocked out by something, or someone.

_But who-or what, exactly?_

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." I heard a voice say sharply and cruelly.

I managed to open my eyes.

I saw a pair of sea-green Roman sandals in front of me.

My head jerked up in surprise.

My blood then froze.

Her brown hair flowed around her ageless, tanned face. Even now, with the purple and sea blue-green crown, she looked incredibly regal and beautiful, but that still couldn't hide the iciness and sharpness that was in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to make my voice cold and menacing, however, it came out as a weak croak.

I felt like I recognized her, like I had seen her before-outside of my dream, that is, but I couldn't quite figure out who she was.

She gave a chuckle.

"I figured my attire would give it away. Or maybe that you've met me before, but I suppose you will find out soon enough, that is when _she_ wakes up." She spat at the word "she" and gestured to the northwest us.

I knew she was talking about Aly. She had to have been.

"Percy?" I heard a groan from a distance away.

"Aly?!" I stomach flipped in fear for my sister.

I knew she couldn't drown in water, but still, I was worried. After all, that she-devil could still have hurt her.

"Percy? Where are you?" she was still groaning, but her voice was now stronger.

"Over here. Follow the sound of my-" the next thing I knew, I was thrown backwards, the water crashing against me.

It wasn't the water that hurt, but the force.

"PERCY!" I heard Aly yell as I felt the black spots dance in my vision.

I took a deep breath to keep blacking out, and forced my eyes open once again.

I then saw Aly near me. Her eyes were full of fear and worry.

"I'm OK." I managed to choke out.

_Great acting skills, Jackson._ I thought with sarcasm.

I stood up, trying not to gasp as my stomach flew into my throat.

"What did you do to him, you crazy witch?!" I heard Aly scream at the goddess.

The goddess chuckled.

"I'd have to do nothing, if you'd but give me what I want."

"What's that?"

"Your life." she replied.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' OUTTA YOUR DANG MIND?!" Aly drawled out her scream.

The goddess rolled her eyes.

"Deaf and stupid." The goddess told her.

I felt confusion flood me.

"Deaf?" I echoed.

"Who are you?!" Aly demanded.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, girl."

"I really don't know you." Aly told her.

The still-unknown goddess searched her face, and then, when she seemed satisfied that Aly was serious, she threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

"This is rich!" She laughed. "They'd told me they'd give me revenge, but not this! This is amazing!"

"Revenge?!" I managed, then remembered the first part of the prophecy:

_Daughter of the trident lost by design,_

_confused by sea's jealousy._

Sea's jealousy...

blue-green...

met before...

"Amphitrite." I heard myself say.

Aly had looked at me.

"What?"

"Amphitrite. Goddess of the seas. My-our-father's wife. Our step-mother." I explained.

"Our step-mother hates us?!" Aly gaped at me.

"I am not Amphitrite." The goddess said. "I am _Salacia_, Roman goddess of the seas."

I saw Aly stagger backwards as if being slapped.

"You. _You. YOU!"_ Aly hissed out the words as soon as she was able to again stand. Each word came out louder and sharper than the last.

The woman chuckled.

"I. AM. GOING. TO KILL. YOU!" Aly announced, her eyes filling with that fierce rage that I had seen when she was fighting Mrs. Dodds, but about 2000x greater.

"Try it." Amphit-Salacia dared.

Aly's eyes filled even greater with hate- and I didn't think that was possible.

The water around us roared and slammed into Salacia, who skidded backwards from the force. Aly took that moment to draw her sword off her neck. I would've helped, but I was in too great of shock to do anything but stand there.

Salacia laughed evilly and flicked her hand. Aly flew backwards and bounced across the water like a stone.

I started to jump in, when I saw Aly riding the waves, her sword held out in "fight me" pose.

I knew I wouldn't be able to pretend her harmless after that.

The way she looked as the water carried her at high speed toward the goddess was that of someone who had definitely had fought before, and was someone you did NOT want to mess with- that is, unless you wanted to have to superglue your neck back onto your shoulders.

I just hoped it would pay off against an immortal sea-goddess.

* * *

**Well, well, well, what did you think?**

**Thrilling?**

**Hopefully...**

_**Reviews: hatergirl I am sorry you did not like the story, however, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that kind of name. Thank ya! :)**_

**OK, well, I gotta go!**

**Bye!**


	15. I Get An Idea(PERCY)

~PERCY~

_I had to stop this._

I know, I know. It was an obvious thought. But I was scared, OK?

Aly and Salty-excuse me, Salacia-had been going at it for half an hour, and things weren't looking too great for Aly.

She was looking drained, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. I didn't know when the last time-before Mrs. Dodds, that is- that she had fought, but it clearly wasn't recent. The drain of fighting so much, and fighting with water, was starting to take its toll on her. Salacia, however, was looking quite energized, her being an immortal goddess. Actually, she looked even better than before. Probably seeing Aly so tired was giving her pleasure.

Annabeth and Jason were too far away to help, and I couldn't do much. So what choice did I have left?

_None. _I thought with a sinking stomach.

_Except..._

The craziest, most impossible idea came to mind. But could it work?

Probably not.

But, hey, impossible, improbable ideas were my thing.

_Dad, if you are there, I need your help. Amphitrite, no,_ Salacia_ has lost her mind, and is wanting to kill Aly. Please, if there ever was a time for you to hear me, this would be it._

I waited, but there was no reply.

I watched in horror as the water slammed into my sister, causing her to go shooting underwater. Even though she couldn't drown, she could still get a nasty bruise when she hit the ocean floor.

_C'mon Dad, please! _I pleaded.

Salacia cackled in delight. I felt rage boil my blood, and it took everything within me not to punch her in the face. It wouldn't help if I got hurt.

It kind of surprised me why the goddess had gone up against Aly and not me. After all, I was most likely more stronger than she, so why her?

I saw Aly break the surface.

_No! Stay down! _I thought fearfully.

That was a better fighting tactic. Make your opponent think you were dead in order to fake them out.

However, I knew Aly couldn't do that. She was a Roman, and Romans did not tend to go for defense moves. They thought that offensive attacks were better. But not in this case.

Salacia drew back her hands, most likely to push the water into her, which would take her out, when I saw the water begin to churn and bubble near the goddess.

"What the-" Salacia stated, but was cut off when the water exploded, throwing her, Aly, and I backwards.

Once the spots cleared, I saw a man with a short, jet black beard and sea green eyes standing in that spot.

_Poseidon! _I thought excitedly.

But then I looked into his fierce, sea-blue eyes.

_No, not him_.

And I then also saw what he was wearing: A glittering purple toga with a sea green border, sea green and purple Roman sandals, and a sea green circlet. His trident, which was normally a fishing pole, was now actually a trident.

Neptune was here.

* * *

**So, what is Neptune going to do?**

**Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't ya? :)**

_**No Reviews...**_

**Well that's all for me peepz, so good bye! :)**


	16. Aly Takes a Beating (ANNABETH)

**Well, apparently I have made yet another typo I need to correct. Camp Half-blood is not in California, it's in New York. So, that is now fixed. (Camp Jupiter is in California.)**

**Sorry for all my errors. I will get it right sooner or later!**

* * *

~ANNABETH~

_Scared._

That was the only feeling coursing through me at that point.

Jason and I had gotten to the Empire State Building- where we were to meet Percy and Aly- about 30 minutes ago, and they still weren't here.

I was pacing in worry.

"Where could they be?" I muttered, speaking my thoughts out loud. "Percy is fast on water, even with someone else. He should have been here by now."

"Annabeth calm down." Jason soothed. "I am sure they're fine."

I shook my head and continued to pace.

I knew it was crazy to worry myself. After all, Jason could be right.

_They might have just been held up._ I thought.

But by what?

The were going by sea, not land. Traffic didn't exist on the ocean.

I took a few deep breaths, and tried, horribly, to reassure myself that he-they-were fine.

Ever since Hera had taken Percy to Camp Jupiter last August, I had an extreme fear of losing Percy again. Every time he was more than 10 minutes late for our dates, I would flip out. It didn't happen often, but when it did, I usually was pacing or biting my nails until he got there. Lateness happened, I knew, but I was so afraid one day I'd get up again, and Percy not be there. And this time, not be able to find him.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Jason exclaimed, knocking me out of my panicked thoughts.

"Really?!" I gasped excitedly, my eyes roaming the area desperately until they landed on the two that approached us.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. I was about to race over to him and throw my arms around him in relief, or smack him for scaring me, when I saw Aly's state.

I sobered up instantly.

Even though Percy looked his usual handsome self, Aly was, well, not so great.

She was leaning heavily on her brother, her feet dragging tiredly. She had bruises on her body, some black, some blue. She had a swollen left eye, and looked about 90% unconscious.

"Oh gods! What happened?!" I demanded.

Percy swallowed hard.

"The goddess of salt beat her down."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

I had heard many strange things since finding out I was a demigod, and joining Camp Half-Blood, but I had to admit: that was a new one.

"The goddess of Salt?" Jason echoed.

Then his face turned chalk white.

"Oh Gods." he croaked, doubling over in pain.

I raced over to him, since Percy was too busy holding onto Aly.

"Another memory?" I asked him.

"Y-yes." he managed, after a few moments.

A sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He began to pant heavily.

"C'mon, don't pass out on us! We can't carry another person." Percy begged.

I rolled my eyes, and said to Jason:

"Put your head between your legs."

He did so, and after a little bit of time, slowly lifted his head up.

"Well?" Percy demanded.

"Percy, give him time to speak, would'ya?" I scolded him.

"I-it's OK." Jason said, then took a deep breath. "The 'goddess of salt' Percy was referring to would be Salacia, goddess of the waters, and Neptune's wife."

I gaped at him.

"So Amphitrite's Roman equivalent?" I asked him.

He nodded. "And Aly-and Percy's-step-mother." He added.

"B-but Percy told me that even though Amphitrite was cold and distant towards him, she didn't have an 'I'm going to kill you' attitude when they met!" I told him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, well, you've got to remember: the gods' Roman and Greek personalities are different." Jason said.

"So Salacia hates you two, but Amphitrite doesn't?" I asked Percy.

"First of all, Amphitrite _does_ hate me-er, us-but she just doesn't try to kill us," he said, then added, "Secondly, strangely, Salacia didn't seem to really dislike me as much as Aly. That's why I'm not covered in bruises."

"What, why?" I asked, feeling surprised.

"I can tell you that, once the memory resurfaces." Jason said.

We both nodded.

"The important thing is to get Aly to Camp Half-Blood, _immediately_." I said.

The two boys nodded.

We walked through Manhattan and got a taxi to Half-Blood Hill, the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Because we had a wad of cash, and a bruised girl, we were able to rush our way through traffic.

Percy carried her up the hill, and we followed behind.

"I NEED SOMEONE FROM THE APOLLO CABIN-STAT!" Percy called out.

Almost immediately a bunch of Apollo cabin members came swarming over. Aly was carried away by them.

_Please, please let her be OK. _I pleaded.

I just hoped my prayers would be answered.

* * *

**Well, you're thoughts? Good, bad?**

**_No Reviews..._**

**Well that's all folks! Bye! :)**


End file.
